


speak whatever's on their minds

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Series: The Girls I Mean [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Kink Negotiation, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Voice Kink, cisflip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harurintercourse Day One: Negotiation</i>
</p>
<p>Future fic set in Tokyo where Rin and Haruka are training with the Japanese women’s national swim team.</p>
<p>Haruka has an idea to make things a little more interesting in bed. Rin is having a hard time pretending she’s not into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“Haru,” Rin panted out, “Haru, wait…”</i></p>
<p>  <i>Haruka kept her mouth and hands where they were, but she looked up from where she lay on her stomach between Rin’s legs, trying to catch Rin’s eyes. Her expression was quizzical.</i></p>
<p>  <i>“Can… can you…” Rin trailed off and turned her face away, cheeks burning with something more than arousal.</i></p>
<p>  <i>Now Haruka pulled off to prop herself up on her elbows, and Rin cursed at the cool air hitting her overheated sex. “What is it, Rin?” Haruka asked thickly, her mouth red, cheeks and chin slick. Rin felt a lurch in the pit of her stomach at the sight of Haruka wet with her, and she steeled herself to speak.</i></p>
<p>  <i>“What you talked about. Before,” she said, haltingly. “Can we… can we try that?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	speak whatever's on their minds

Rin pushed her bangs out of her face and blew on her tea. It was a favorite roasted blend of Haruka’s, who was right now sliding in under the kotatsu across from Rin with her own steaming mug. Outside the sliding door beside them, the snow gathered in wet piles over the balcony railing and floor. Tokyo was getting a late blizzard, but the apartment was dry and warm. Rin sipped her tea and sighed, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the tabletop contentedly. Haruka selected a mandarin orange from the bowl in the middle of the table and curled her nails into the skin of it, slowly and methodically removing the peel in one long strip.

Rin reached her leg under the table to rub against Haruka’s. “You look so cozy,” she purred. She felt warm and relaxed. They’d spent the morning at the gym in the weight room and the pool, and come home to a quick lunch and a long bath. The afternoon before them was full of possibilities.

Absently, Haruka lifted half the fruit to her mouth and used her tongue and teeth to pull off a section. She chewed it slowly, watching the snow. Rin nudged her again with her foot, and Haruka looked over, expression mild. Leaning forward, Rin opened her mouth. Haruka huffed out a little breath of amusement and removed a section of the orange, holding it out towards Rin and placing it between her sharp teeth. Rin grinned as she closed her lips around it and chewed, sweet juice bursting across her tongue. How Haruka made something so mundane as eating a piece of fruit feel sexual was a mystery, but one that Rin was content to leave unsolved. Rin’s hair was getting in her mouth, and as she reached to pull it back in a ponytail, she realized Haruka was now watching her.

“What?” Rin snapped the elastic off her wrist and gathered her loose bangs back from her face.

Haruka considered a while before responding. She bit off another section of the orange and chewed and swallowed it. “You’re cute, Rin,” she said, finally.

Rin felt her face warm up. “Wh… well, of course! I… thank you,” she stammered, failing at bravado and ducking her head under the excuse of finishing pulling her hair back. It was always a little jarring when Haruka made such declarations out of the blue. She looked up again, asking, “Is that really what you were thinking about?”

Haruka shrugged. “Not just that.”

“Okay, well, what else?”

Haruka let this question sit as well, in no rush to reply. Rin’s tea was cooling and she drank it more quickly now, tempering her curiosity. Haruka peeled off another section of her orange and held it out to Rin, who reached a hand out to take it. Haruka pulled back, shaking her head. Rin rolled her eyes and, after a smirk, let her mouth fall open for it.

“Ask,” said Haruka.

“Sure,” said Rin, playing along. “Let me have a piece of your orange, okay?”

“Ask nicely,” Haruka clarified.

Rin huffed. “Alright.” She scrunched up her face, then tucked her chin and made her eyes wide, brows upturned, mouth pursed slightly. “Please may I have a piece of your orange, Haru?” she said in the breathiest and most childlike voice she could manage.

Haruka actually laughed at that - not much, she never laughed much, but it did crack a chuckle out of her. Rin felt a thrill of victory not unlike pulling ahead of an opponent in a turn, and she opened her mouth and extended her tongue slightly to receive her reward. Haruka fed her the fruit obligingly, and Rin felt very pleased with herself as she chewed and swallowed it.

“You’re so weird, Haru.”

Haruka popped the last slice into her own mouth and then pushed back the overlong sleeves of her sweater, which were sliding down over her hands. “Rin, I’ve been thinking about trying something.”

“Oh yeah? What kind of something?” Rin reached for her tea as Haruka did the same.

“Something in bed.”

A thrill shot between Rin’s shoulder blades and she sat up a little straighter. “Oh?” she asked, voice low, leaning forward with a wicked little smirk. “Go on…”

Haruka swirled her teacup and then said, casually, “I’ve been thinking about dominating you sexually, Rin.”

Rin was grateful she had held off on taking another mouthful of tea. A coughing fit overtook her anyway, and she felt herself blushing violently. “I… I’m sorry, what?” she croaked.

“It would only be for sex,” Haruka said, unmindful of the wheezing woman across the kotatsu. “The power dynamics wouldn’t go beyond that. You would only be submitting to me in bed. It wouldn’t have to be all the time. I’ve just been thinking about trying it.”

“‘Submitting’ to you…? What the hell do you even mean by that?”

“Well, it would depend. There’s some stuff I already know you like, like hair-pulling and biting, but I’m interested in going further: playing with commands and control, telling you when you get to have an orgasm, holding you down, maybe making it harder for you to breathe, calling you names if you wanted…”

If possible, Rin felt her face going even redder. She was certain to combust. She pulled her legs out from under the kotatsu blanket into the chillier apartment air and leaned back on her hands, away from the table. She was feeling vaguely scandalized, though that was covering up something else she didn’t care to investigate. Striking her most affronted tone, she demanded, “How can you even say all that with a straight face?!”

Haruka shrugged, sipped her tea. “I thought you might like it.”

Rin spluttered, scarcely able to form words. “Like it? You thought _I_ would like it? What the hell makes you say that?”

“Well, I would enjoy it.”

That made Rin pause. She tried to gather herself. “You got some weird fucking ideas, Nanase,” she finally said, still feeling defensive, disoriented by Haruka’s suggestions.

“Alright,” said Haruka, pushing her hair out of her face and looking back out to the falling snow and rising dusk. “No pressure. Forget about it.”

***

Of course, that was impossible. Now that she had the idea in her head, Rin couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Haru,” she whined, head thrown back, gripping the sheets underneath her, “Haruuu, god, ah - !”

Haruka’s mouth was hot on her clit and she had three fingers in Rin’s cunt, curling up to slide hard against a sensitive spot inside her over and over and over. Rin’s mouth hung open, panting in and moaning out, and she fought against tensing up. “Fuck, Haru, god, I’m so close…”

She felt a surge of irritation when Haruka chuckled against her, but her mouth was so good, so good, and those fucking fingers of hers were unrelenting. Rin squeezed her eyes shut, desperately close now, but something was holding her from going over the edge.

“Haru,” she panted out, “Haru, please…”

Haruka kept her mouth and hands where they were, but she looked up from where she lay on her stomach between Rin’s legs, trying to catch Rin’s eyes. Her expression was quizzical.

“Can… can you…” Rin trailed off and turned her face away, cheeks burning with something more than arousal.

Now Haruka pulled off to prop herself up on her elbows, and Rin cursed at the cool air hitting her overheated sex. “What is it, Rin?” Haruka asked thickly, her mouth red, cheeks and chin slick. Rin felt a lurch in the pit of her stomach at the sight of Haruka wet with her, and she steeled herself to speak. Haruka ran her dry hand over Rin’s leg steadyingly, and Rin met her eyes.

“What you talked about. Before,” she said, haltingly. “Can we… can we try that?”

Haruka’s brows relaxed. “Are you sure?” she asked.

Rin nodded. “Yeah. I want to try.”

A small, predatory smile flickered across Haruka’s face, and Rin shivered again, surely from the draft. Haruka settled herself back down between Rin’s legs, and she brought her mouth close to Rin without touching her.

“Rin,” she murmured, singsong, breath making Rin jolt, “are you going to be good for me?”

Hot with shame and something else, Rin nodded.

“Answer me.”

“...Yes. I… I’ll be good for you.”

Haruka put out her tongue and ran the flat of it along Rin’s sex. “Good girl,” she purred, and those words ricocheted through Rin while fingers moved in her cunt again.

“Oh! Fuck, god, oh…”

Haruka mouthed her hungrily, bringing Rin back to the edge, and then sat up, turning her wrist to keep fingers inside of Rin while also running a thumb against her clit.

“You want to come for me? You want to be my good girl?” Haruka’s flat expression was betrayed by the heat behind her words.

Rin’s breath hitched and she nodded, flooded with something new and intense. Her hips jerked with each twist of Haruka’s wrist against and inside her. She was really close now.

Haruka brought up her free hand and grazed her short nails from Rin’s hipbones up around her breasts to her collarbone, leaving faint red trails. Her fingers came to rest just below Rin’s throat, weight on her chest.

“Okay?” Haruka asked, letting her fingers brush Rin’s neck.

Rin swallowed, and nodded.

“Answer me.”

“Y- yes,” Rin said softly, a little afraid and outrageously turned on.

“You’ll tell me to stop if it’s too much.”

“Yes.”

Haruka brought her hand to Rin’s throat and slowly leaned her weight onto it, restricting Rin’s airflow without cutting it off. Rin sucked in a rasping breath and immediately felt her body begin to shake.

“Shit - fuck - ” she wheezed out.

“Good girl,” breathed Haruka, and Rin came so hard she thought she was going to black out.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by @redcirce, who is thanking the gods that I finally sent them some fucking femslash. YOU'RE WELCOME, REDCIRCE. 
> 
> I don't know if the rest of this fandom is thirsty for kinky sharkbait ladyporn, but I sure as hell am. The sin only escalates from here, friends.
> 
> (I'm actually really dreading nobody reading or enjoying these fics, ahhh.)
> 
> Titles in this series from the ee cummings poem "the boys i mean" because it is filthy and so are these stories. *kick-flips away into the sunset*


End file.
